


The State of Friendship

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Roz returns from Wisconsin with some shocking news, Daphne takes it harder than anyone. Her reaction causes a huge rift in her friendship with Roz and she must find a way to make amends before it's too late.
Relationships: Roz Doyle/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Daphne sat in Café Nervosa, anxiously sipping her cinnamon tea. She was meeting Roz here, and she could hardly wait for her friend to arrive. She'd lost count of how many times she'd looked out of the window, but she was certain that it was well over the norm, as Roz would say. And just when Daphne was convinced that she'd go crazy with anticipation, Roz appeared with Alice by her side. Roz Doyle was, as always, incredibly beautiful, her hair swinging from side to side. But it was the smile on Roz's face that made Daphne take notice.

Roz and Alice had barely entered the café when Daphne sprang from her chair and rushed to embrace her friend and her niece. Roz would never know how touched Daphne was when she became known as Aunt Daphne. It was as though at that moment she'd gained a sister after having only eight brothers for the previous years of her life. After a long moment she let go of Roz and turned to her niece, scooping the little girl into her arms.

"I missed you, Aunt Daphne!" Alice said, hugging Daphne's neck tightly. Even though Daphne loved her nephew Frederick more than anything in the world, but because of the fact that he was much older than Alice and Daphne never knew him as a baby or a very young boy, she was more than happy to spend time with Roz's young daughter. She simply could not get enough of this little girl.

"Oh, I missed you too, sweetheart." Daphne replied, carrying Alice to the table. She sat the little girl in a chair while Roz motioned for the barista. Amazingly the barista came at once.

"So, how was Wisconsin?" Daphne asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

Roz shrugged. "Oh, you know… same old same old. Angry relatives, and of course my parents. God, they are the worst, aren't they? I hope Alice doesn't see me like that."

Daphne smiled at the little girl who was now busy drinking a cup of apple juice, and smoothed her soft brown hair. "You're a wonderful mom, Roz. So now, tell me about this reunion!"

"I told you, it was no big deal!" Roz insisted.

But Daphne wasn't buying it. "Come on, Roz! I've been dying to know!"

Roz blinked in surprise. "Wow, you're really excited about this, aren't you?"

"I could hardly sleep last night for thinking about it. Niles thought I was completely daft!" At Roz's perplexed look, Daphne laughed. "Now I know what you're thinking. Niles never come out and said the words, I could just tell that he knew that something wasn't right. Maybe it was me psychic powers or maybe I am daft, but I couldn't help meself!"

"Well you are if you're getting excited about Wisconsin!" Roz replied. "It was just a high school reunion, Daphne. No big deal."

"Are you kidding me? It's an extremely big deal! Seeing old friends, remembering good times… I mean, I can't even imagine…"

"We're almost the same age and you act like you've never been to a high school reunion before! You must have gone to at least one!"

"Actually no, I haven't."

"You're kidding me! But I thought-."

"I've been out of high school a long time, Roz, just like you. But I've just never made it back to Manchester High."

"It's because of Niles, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's holding you back! Damn it Daphne, I knew this would happen!"

Perplexed, Daphne stared at her friend. Roz had said some hurtful things about Niles in the past, but since they had gotten married, Roz was like part of their family. Daphne had no idea where this was coming from.

"What are you talking about?" She asked again.

"How could you let Niles keep you from your high school reunion, if you wanted to go so badly?"

"Well Roz, in case you haven't noticed, Manchester is a bit further than Peshtigo, Wisconsin!"

"Hey, don't get so worked up! I was just making conversation." Roz said. "All right, if you really want to know about my reunion, I'll tell you."

Daphne leaned forward, ready to hang on her best friend's every word. She had no idea why she was suddenly so interested in a high school reunion that took place in a small Wisconsin town with the population that would fit in the Elliot Bay Towers, but she couldn't help herself. "So, how was it?"

"Well, it was-."

Roz's annoyed frown turned into a grin… and then a little bit more.

"Oh my God, Roz! You're blushing!"

"No I'm not! I'm..." Roz looked at her daughter who was busy eating Cheerios at the table. "Oh, who am I kidding, Daphne! I had a great time! I'm… freaking out here!"

"Why? What is it, Roz?"

"Ever since we came back, I…"

Daphne had never seen Roz so happy before and she was certain if she didn't find out what went on at that reunion. "Roz, what is it?" She pleaded.

"Well you know that guy I told you about… Peter Hollinger?"

"The one you went to the prom with?"

"Yeah, well he was there and… Oh God Daphne he was so gorgeous! It's like he went from a geek to a GQ model in one night. Well, actually he is a GQ model, but anyway, when we saw each other again, something happened…"

"What, Roz? What happened?" Daphne asked, clamping Roz's hands in her own.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, Daphne…. But I'm in love!"


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne laughed out loud, only to realize her mistake instantly.

"What's so funny?" Roz demanded.

"I'm sorry, Roz. I just… well, that was the last thing that I expected you to say."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you fall in love so often and I thought that maybe-."

Now Roz was getting really angry. "What, Daphne?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Look, I'm not a tramp if that's what you're thinking! Alice's dad and I may have gone our separate ways, but that doesn't mean that I just jump into bed with every man I see! God Daphne, I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend, Roz. I just… You know what? You're right. And I'm sorry for being so insensitive. You look really happy and I'm glad."

To her relief, Roz smiled. "Thanks."

"So how did it happen?"

"I don't know, really. I mean, I didn't even want to go to the damn thing in the first place. But my mom insisted. She said it would be good for my character. Whatever that means."

"Well, according to Niles it means-."

"I know what it means, Daphne!" Roz snapped.

Daphne sighed deeply. This meeting was not going as planned.

"And then what happened?"

"Well… I went, obviously. I wore the sexiest dress I could find. I mean what the hell, right? So I walked in and the music was blaring. Old school, you know? Songs I hadn't heard in ages. And so I'm looking around feeling like a fool until all of a sudden, someone bumps into me. I mean, really bumps into me!"

"Peter." Daphne finished.

"Well yeah, of course. And he was hot!"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Right, you mentioned that already. So how did you come to fall in love with him?"

"He must have used some anti-aging position or something."

"Good God Roz! That's ridiculous!"

"Well do you have a better explanation?"

Daphne shrugged. "Just good luck, I suppose. Like Niles. He's still as handsome as he was on the first day that I met him." She sighed, thinking of the man she loved so much.

But Roz's eyes narrowed. "Really Daphne? You can't be serious!"

Taken aback, Daphne sighed deeply. "Well of course I'm serious! In fact, Niles is even more handsome now."

"Right…" Roz said flatly. "He's as thin as a rail, his clothes are too big and don't even get me started on his hair."

"What's wrong with his hair?"

"Nothing. It's fine… what's left of it."

Daphne's mouth fell open in horror, but she refused to let her anger show. Roz was just being… Roz.

"So, you never told me how you came to fall in love so quickly." She said, grateful to change the subject. Even one harsh word about her husband hurt deeply. Perhaps it was a testament to how intensely she loved him.

"With Peter? Well, we started talking, catching up on old times. One thing led to another and then-."

"So you did sleep with him."

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Roz asked as though it was the most ridiculous statement in the world. But Daphne didn't dare say anything. She came here for a pleasant afternoon, not to fight with her best friend. Instead she simply smiled. "So how… was it?" she asked carefully.

"You mean the-."

"Yes." Daphne answered quickly. It was a loaded question of course, one that would surely result in a play by play that Daphne definitely did not want to hear.

"Oh my God, Daphne it was… incredible!" Roz said. "What you and Niles do is nothing compared to-."

"What Niles and I do is none of your business!" Daphne snapped, hurt by her friend's words. "And I told you those things in confidence! You swore you'd never mention it again!"

"Oh, get a life Daphne! You're married!"

"Yes and married people like to have private love lives!" Daphne finished. She had a right mind to get up and leave but when she saw Alice's sweet cherubic smile, she just couldn't do it.

"Fine." Roz said sharply.

"Roz, I'm sorry. I'm happy for you. Really I am. So are you going to see him again?"

"You're damn right I am!" Roz replied.

Daphne forced a smile. "Don't take this the wrong way, but long distance relationships rarely work out."

"God, tell me about it."

Finally some common ground.

"Wisconsin is a long way from Seattle!" Daphne continued. "Not to mention the time difference. But I hope it all works out for you."

"Oh it'll work out, all right. Peter doesn't even care that I'm an unwed mother. And that, I think, is what sealed the deal."

"What deal? Oh, you mean that's why you fell in love with him? Well, that's nice. Alice will love getting cards and gifts in the mail from Peter."

"Oh, she'll get more than that!" Roz said, suddenly unable to stop smiling.

"What are you saying?"

"If anyone loves kid's birthday parties, it's Peter." Roz explained. "God, when we were in high school, we crashed tons of kids' parties at places like McDonald's. The employees were so clueless that they didn't even notice. At least now with Alice there, our visits will be legitimate."

Daphne was suddenly overjoyed for her friend. "You mean Peter's moving to Seattle? That's so romantic! That's just what happened in Sleepless in Seattle except that Annie Reed was in Baltimore. Oh, I can't wait to meet this guy who stole your heart!"

"Well actually, that's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"He's not moving here. Alice and I are moving there… To Wisconsin."


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne was so stunned that she could only stare at her friend. "What?"

"I'm moving to Wisconsin!" Roz repeated, as Daphne found herself at a loss for words.

"Well? Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to congratulate me?"

Daphne subconsciously chose the former. "I-I…"

Roz scoffed and rose from the table, forcefully grabbing her purse while taking great care to pick up her daughter. "I was an idiot for thinking that you'd understand."

"But Roz, I-."

"What?" Roz snapped.

"I just… don't you think this is a bit sudden, moving across the country for some man?"

"Why not? You did!"

Daphne's mouth fell open. "What are you-I never-."

"Oh right, Daphne. Moving all the way from England to Seattle was such a cake walk, wasn't it?"

"Well, no. You know it wasn't, but I did it for meself, not for some man!"

"Peter is not some man, Daphne. Were you even listening to a word I said? What happened to your-."

"My what?"

"When I first got here you were dying to know how my reunion went and the minute I mentioned the fact that I'm moving, you're suddenly appalled at the idea?"

"No, it's not that. It's just-."

"Peter isn't some guy I met in a bar, okay? He's an old friend and… well, he's not actually old and we're way past the friendship stage. I mean, the way he is in bed-."

Nervously Daphne rubbed the back of her neck. "Roz, I-."

"Oh right, I forgot. Talking about sex is forbidden around here for some reason from what I remember. But you're no Saint either, Daphne. Remember Donny?"

Daphne was struck by the sound of her ex-fiancé's name. "Well, of course I remember Donny, but-."

"And Joe."

Her eyes narrowed. "What about Joe? What does he have to do with this? I haven't thought about him in years."

"You sure did a lot more than think about him."

"What are you talkin about?"

"Oh come on, Daphne. Frasier told me all about all of those nights that Joe spent over there doing God knows what to do you in your bedroom."

Daphne gasped in horror. "Bloody hell, Roz! What makes you think-."

"Frasier told me everything, okay? About how many times you and Donny shacked up in your room and about how you did the same thing with Joe before he dumped you!"

The wounds that Roz was inflicting on her were almost too much to bear and it was getting harder and harder to maintain her composure. When she was finally ready to speak, Daphne treaded carefully. "I-I can't believe that Frasier would tell you those things. He always said that he respected my privacy. I told him those things in confidence. I never dreamed he'd tell you."

He always does. He and I are friends! And I thought you and I were friends too!"

"I am your friend, Roz." Daphne reminded her for the second time. But this time hurt so much worse.

"Then why can't you be happy about the fact that I'm moving back to Wisconsin?"

"Because, I…"

"What?"

Daphne stared at her friend, saying nothing.

"Fine, don't tell me. I really don't give a damn. I've gotta go anyway."

Daphne watched helplessly as Roz made her way to the door. She had to say something, but the words wouldn't come. And just as Roz was halfway out of the café-

"You-you're making a huge mistake!" She blurted out, instantly wishing she could take the words back. But it was too late for that.


	4. Chapter 4

The café fell quiet as Roz paused and turned around, her face holding an unreadable expression. "What was that, Daphne?"

Daphne swallowed hard. "I said…"

Roz moved closer, obviously unconcerned about the stares they were receiving from the Café Nervosa patrons. "I heard what you said, Daphne. You know, ever since you married Niles, I don't know what it is but you've become a real bitch!"

The word cut through Daphne like a knife. Tears welled in her eyes and she couldn't bring herself to look at Roz or her sweet niece. Alice may have only been a little girl, but it didn't quell the shame that Daphne was feeling. She wanted to chide Roz for using such language in front of her daughter because she knew how easily kids picked up words, even if they had no idea what they meant. But she didn't dare. Roz was already furious enough.

"I-I was only-."

"I don't give a damn what you thought you were doing, Daphne. I just wanted to tell you the great news about my moving to Wisconsin! I called Frasier in San Francisco and told him and he's very happy for me! I thought you would be too, but I guess not. According to you, I'm just a tramp!"

"Roz, I never-."

"You didn't have to, Daphne. And I saw the way you flinched when I called you a bitch! I know you don't like being called names, but I don't like being thought of as a tramp either!"

"Roz, please! I-."

"Sorry Daphne, but I just call them as I see them! I need to get home and start packing. I was going to leave in three weeks, but I decided I'm going to call the radio station and ask if I can start next week."

Daphne gasped in surprise, but Roz didn't look so surprised. "Yeah Daphne, that's right. I already have a job lined up at the radio station in Wisconsin. I have no idea what they want me to do there, but I'm so anxious to get out of Seattle now, I could scream! I'll miss Ronee and Martin of course, but other than that…"

Suddenly she felt as though she couldn't breathe as the guilt and shame covered her like a grey cloud. It was obvious that Roz was trying to be hurtful and by not saying that she would miss her (and Niles) brought the worst pain imaginable.

"That's right, Daphne." Roz went on. "Ten days.Ten days, all right? If you want to get together before then… You know what? Never mind. I need to go. Bye, Daphne."

Roz turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her, causing Daphne to flinch once more. Alone at the table, she sat staring into space. Around her she could hear people moving about. But it wasn't long before she tuned them out. Her emotions got the best of her and she began sobbing into her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment that Daphne arrived at home she slammed the door shut, causing the walls to rattle. It was something that she would never do otherwise, but she was just so angry and hurt that she couldn't think straight.

She was greeted as always by Niles, the love of her life. And surprisingly he was surprisingly wearing a smile and seemed genuinely happy to see her. Apparently he was unfazed by the unseen burst of anger she'd possessed when she'd come through the door. At least someone was happy to see her.

"Hello my love." He said, kissing her lips. But she didn't return his affection. Instead she just stood there while he pressed his lips to hers, feeling absolutely nothing at all. "How was your visit with Roz? How was her reunion? That must have been exciting to see all of her old school mates."

"I don't want to talk about her!" Daphne pouted. She didn't want to talk about anyone or anything. She simply wanted to be left alone. But of course Niles had other ideas.

"Oh, all right. I'm sorry, my angel. Did something happen between you the two of you on your visit?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped.

But again he was unfazed by her angry words. Instead he took her into his arms and rubbed her back. "Even with me?"

Abruptly she pulled out of his arms and looked at him, not caring that his smile had disappeared.

"Yes. Even with you."

But of course he was relentless, as she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs behind her. And she could still hear them as she walked into their bedroom and headed for her closet.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"It doesn't seem like nothing's wrong."

"Niles, just leave me alone, all right?" She snapped. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed some sweats and a sweatshirt and changed into them, leaving her clothes from the day in a pile on the floor. She saw Niles' look of disapproval but to his credit he said nothing. And then she climbed into bed. But still he didn't leave.

"Are you sure you're all right? Are you not feeling well? Please tell me what I can do to help you. Can I get you anything?"

"Niles, please… Just leave me alone!"

He held up his hands. "All right, fine. I'll let you rest." But this time his tone was agitated. She'd made him angry. And that made her start to cry yet again; tears that soaked her pillow case and carried her into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime later, warmth fell onto her back and she lifted her head to find Niles standing beside her.

"Daphne, Roz is on the phone." He said quietly.

Daphne returned her head to the pillow. "I don't want to talk to her."

He was clearly taken aback by her words. "But why? I thought she was your best friend."

"You know that's not true." She snapped. "Hang up on her, Niles. I mean it. Get rid of her. Do whatever you have to do. She's not my friend anymore and I'm not hers. Don't you get it?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't know. But don't you think that's a little drastic? I mean you've been friends for so long and-."

"Niles please… Just get rid of her. She's just calling to tell me about her stupid plans to move to Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin? Wow… what brought that on? Is that why you're so upset?"

"No. I told you, we're not friends anymore. And the sooner she moves way, the better."

"Daphne-."

"It's none of my business though. If she wants to ruin her life that's her problem."

"Ruin her-but isn't that where her family is?"

"Yes, and her so called boyfriend that she hooked up with at the reunion."

"Well, I didn't' know that but I'm happy for her. She deserves it."

"I'm not."

"Not what?"

"I'm not happy for her at all. She's ruining her life."

"Daphne-."

"Who goes to a bloody high school reunion and hooks up with their old boyfriend after almost twenty years and then suddenly decides that he's 'the one'? I mean, who does that?"

"Well, I did… the moment I walked into Frasier's apartment and saw you standing there folding laundry, I-."

"I don't mean bloody infatuation, Niles!" She snapped, realizing at once that she'd stung him badly. She knew how much their first meeting meant to him. He'd told her his side of the story a hundred times and each time she loved him a little bit more. But there was no taking the words back now. She simply didn't know how to replace them.

He nodded. "Perhaps you're right, but sometimes people do things for love that they wouldn't normally do, even if it doesn't make sense to others."

She sat up. "Like us?"

He smiled and brushed a fallen lock of hair from her forehead. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. So even if you can't be happy for Roz, you should at least talk to her."

"No."

"All right. I'll just… I'll tell her that you're not feeling well. Goodnight, my angel."

She slid back underneath the covers and pulled them to her chin, blinking as the tears hit her pillow once more.

Goodnight, Niles.


	7. Chapter 7

Daphne awoke sometime later feeling a bit disoriented. The apartment was quiet and Niles was nowhere in sight. But she wasn't thinking about Niles; not at the moment anyway. She rose from the bed and went to remove the phone from its cradle. And then she sat back down on Niles' side of the bed and dialed the familiar number with trembling fingers. The phone was answered almost immediately.

"Hello?"

Suddenly she felt incredibly small and she wanted to hang up the phone, wishing that she hadn't bothered to call in the first place. But she forced herself to speak. "Hello, Roz… Um…"

"What in the hell do you want, Daphne?"

Daphne flinched at the words that indicated that Roz was still furious with her. "I just-."

"Look, I know you don't give a damn about me or Alice and I know damn well that Niles was lying when he said that you weren't feeling well but I felt like I should call and at least tell you this."

"Tell me what? What Roz? What is it?"

"That I've changed my mind, Daphne. There. Are you happy now?"

Happy didn't begin to describe her mood at that moment. Daphne rose in one fluid motion from the bed, almost ready to dance around the bedroom for joy. Finally Roz Doyle had come to her senses.

"Yes, I am actually. I'm glad you've decided to stay. Oh Roz…"

But she wasn't at all prepared for Roz's next words. "I'm not staying, Daphne. I'm leaving tonight.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing "What?"

"That's right. I'm leaving tonight. Well, not just me. I'm taking Alice too, of course. In less than four hours I'll be on a plane to Wisconsin. The taxi is coming to pick us up to go to the airport any minute, so I guess this is goodbye."

"Roz, wait! Can't we at least talk about this?"

But all Daphne received in response was the sound of the dial tone as she sat perfectly still, the phone pressed against her ear. And minutes later, she was sobbing yet again.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few moments, she rose from the bed and retuned the phone to its cradle. Roz was leaving tonight with Alice. How was that possible? In less than twenty four hours, Daphne might never see her friend again. For surely Roz wouldn't want to keep in contact. Not after the way that Daphne had treated her.

But there had to be a way….

She brushed the relentless tears from her cheeks and ran down the stairs, sighing with relief when she entered the living room and saw the light coming from Niles' office. She swallowed hard and went inside, pausing in the doorway. For several moments she simply watched him as he intently studied his paperwork. Her heart warmed. He was so handsome. And she didn't deserve him. Not at all.

When a sob escaped unintentionally, he looked up, obviously surprised to see her standing there. "Daphne…"

"Niles, I-."

He went to her at once, but stood cautiously a good distance away from her. And he only paused for a moment before closing the gap between them. He accepted her hug, making her cry even harder than she already was. "I'm so sorry, Niles. I'm so sorry." She cried, pressing her face against his neck while he lovingly stroked her back.

"It's all right, sweetheart. Shhh... I know…" he said, his voice soothing and warm.

She was sobbing now, both for Niles and for Roz. "But h-how can you still love me?"

"I'll always love you, Daphne. Always."

She drew out of his arms and looked at him, his handsome face blurred by her tears.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"Can we go to the airport, Niles?"

"Of course we can. When?"

"Now. She's leaving tonight, Niles! With Alice. And I can't let her. Not without..."

He said nothing more. He just turned off the lamp on his desk and guided her through the darkness into the living room. At the door, he took his keys and handed her purse to her.

"Come on… I'll drive."


	9. Chapter 9

"Please hurry…" Daphne said, knowing that Niles was driving them to Sea-Tac Airport as safely and quickly as he could. But as she glanced out of the car window, she felt his hand on her shoulder, massaging gently. His touch was soothing but her heart still ached.

"We're almost there." He said, reading her thoughts. She reached for his hand, covering it with her own and tried to smile but the smile wouldn't come. The only thing on her mind was Roz. The world went by in a blur and Daphne closed her eyes, having no idea what she would say to Roz, if in fact, Roz was still at the airport. For all Daphne knew, Roz could have been on her way to Wisconsin. Tears spilled onto her cheeks and when she sniffled, she felt Niles' fingertips brush the tears away.

"It's all right, Sweetheart. We're almost there."

The next thing that Daphne knew, they were pulling into a parking space in the large circular parking garage across the street from the airport. They were out of the care in seconds and hurriedly made their way into the airport. But just as Daphne feared, the place was buzzing with passengers and she turned to Niles, wearing a worried expression. "Oh God, Niles… I hope she's not gone!"

He stood in front of her, his hands on her shoulders and kissed her softly. "We'll find her."

They searched everywhere, their hands joined and as Daphne pulled Niles through the sea of people it was almost impossible to move; like swimming upstream. And she was mere seconds away from giving up when she spotted a familiar face in the distance; that of a sweet little girl with a cherubic smile. Their eyes locked at once, followed by an even bigger grin and the rush of the little girl running toward her.

"Aunt Daphne!"

"Alice, no!"

Daphne saw Roz look up in horror, her eyes widening at the sight of her daughter running through the crowded corridor and although Daphne didn't have children of her own, she knew that Roz must be terrified. So she made certain that she kept a careful eye on the little girl. Alice rushed toward Daphne and flung herself into Daphne's waitng arms.

Daphne hugged the little girl tightly. "Hello, Sweetheart."

"What are you doing here, Daphne?"

The sharp voice made Daphne look up to see Roz glaring at her, looking angrier than Daphne had ever see her. She swallowed hard, knowing that she had no choice but to confront her estranged friend. After all, that's what she'd come here to do; try to make amends, but if it ended badly, at least she would have tried. She glanced to her left where Niles was standing patiently and when Alice raised her arms in the air, Niles picked up the little girl and held her.

"Hey sweetie." Niles said, smiling at Alice. "Why don't you and I go over here while your mom and Aunt Daphne talk for a minute, okay?"

But Alice's excitement overshadowed the tension between her mother and aunt and she grinned at Niles. "Okay, Uncle Niles! Mommy and I are going to 'Consin! We're going to live there and see Peter!"

"I know!" Niles exclaimed, trying to match Alice's enthusiasm. "That's a long way from Seattle!"

Daphne covered her mouth to suppress a sob, but the tears spilled over her hand. Still carrying Alice, Niles returned to Daphne and Roz, and gently touched her back. And then he turned and carried Alice to a wall with a large mural of the Seattle Seahawks handsome young quarterback, and began pointing to it, although his words were inaudible.

Now alone, the two women locked eyes and Daphne brushed her tears away.

"Roz, I'm so sorry." Daphne blurted out. "I am a bitch. You were right."

Now Roz had tears in her eyes as well. "Daphne, no, I am. I'm the one-."

"I'm so sorry!" Daphne cried. "I just… I love you so much and when you told me that you were moving so far away, I… I just… I can't bear the thought…."

"I know." Roz replied tearfully, taking Daphne's hand. "And I'm sorry for the things I said about you and about Niles. You know I love you both. I know you think I'm a tramp and maybe I am, but I love him, Daphne. I do."

"You're not a tramp, Roz. I don't know why I said-."

"Well, I haven't made it easy not to think that the way I sleep around."

"Roz… stop. I know you love Peter and I'm happy for you, I really am."

"I won't get hurt Daphne, I swear it. And if he tries anything, I'll back off."

Daphne hugged her friend fiercely. "I know, I just…"

"I love you, Daphne. And don't worry. Peter will take good care of us. And if it doesn't work out, at least I'll be close to my family."

The word made Daphne cry even harder. "You have family here too, Roz. Don't you know that? Niles, Martin, Ronee… And me? We're your family and we all love you. Please don't forget that."

"I won't." Roz said. "I love you and Niles and Martin and Ronee and… Oh God, I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Me too!" Daphne cried, hugging Roz even more fiercely than before. "I love you, Roz."

An inaudible announcement could be heard over the PA system, startling Roz out of Daphne's arms. "What time is it?" She asked, gasping as she glanced at her watch. "Oh God, I should go. It's going to take forever to get through security."

Daphne's heart began to ache. "Okay..." She said, pulling Roz into another hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daphne. Come and visit us, okay?"

"We will. And don't forget what I said. We're family."

After one last squeeze, the women kissed each other's cheeks and brushed away their tears.

"God, I'm a mess." Roz said, digging into her purse. "Damn, why don't I ever have a-."

"Handkerchief?" Niles asked holding out a brand new one for Roz. "Keep it. You'll probably need that."

Roz smiled and blotted her eyes. "Thanks, Niles."

Daphne took a handkerchief from Niles and crumpled it into her hand, trying to smile but the task was impossible.

"Alice, honey it's time to go."

Alice smiled. "Okay, Mommy."

Daphne watched tearfully as Alice let go of Niles' hands. "Bye Uncle Niles!" Alice called to him.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Niles grinned, scooping Alice into his arms once more. "What kind of a goodbye is that? Where are my hug and my kiss?"

The little girl hugged Niles' neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Uncle Niles."

"I love you too, Sweetheart. And I'll miss you."

"Me too." Alice said.

Niles squeezed her gently once more and kissed her cheek before putting her down, where she immediately grabbed her mother's hand.

"Don't I get to say goodbye, too?" Daphne asked, kneeling to Alice's height.

"Okay." Alice said. "Bye, Aunt Daphne. I love you."

Daphne hugged the little girl tightly, but Alice pulled away and looked at her. "Why are you and Mommy crying?"

This time Alice's words brought a smile. "Because, sweetheart. I love you so much and I'm going to miss you."

Alice hugged Daphne again. "I love you, Aunt Daphne."

"Come on, Alice. We should go." Roz said as tears streamed down her cheeks. Roz locked eyes with Niles, who extended his hand.

"Well, I guess this is it."

Roz laughed. "What kind of a goodbye is that? Come here." She hugged Niles tightly and gave him a friendly kiss on the lips. "I love you, Niles."

"I love you too." He replied, his voice unsteady. "Have a safe trip."

"We will."

"And keep in touch!" He called to her as she took Alice's hand and they headed for the long security line. Alice turned and waved. "Bye Aunt Daphne! Bye Uncle Niles!"

Daphne and Niles waved back but seconds later, Daphne began to sob and felt Niles' arm around her shoulders. Seconds later, Alice and Roz had disappeared from sight.

Daphne cried even harder, burying her face in Niles' chest. He held her close, rubbing her back to soothe her, but even his kisses on her damp cheeks and the way he was stroking her hair did little to comfort her. Still he tried, gently brushing the tears away with his handkerchief, and whispering sweet words of comfort and love into her ear.

When she was all cried out and her shuddering body calm, he kept his arm firmly around her. Together they walked out of the airport toward the sky bridge that led to the parking garage. And right in the middle of the sky bridge with the cars moving below them and the passengers walking around them, she took Niles into her arms, kissing him passionately.

Daphne drew back several seconds later, unsteady on her feet. Niles was staring at her in astonishment, clearly taken aback by the kisses. "Daphne… That was…"

"Because I love you more than you'll ever know." She said as new tears formed in her eyes. "And because I'm sorry about earlier, Niles. I-."

His kiss silenced her. "That doesn't matter. I understand. And I'm sorry too."

She remained silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"Niles?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"Can we go and visit Roz and Alice? I'm going to miss them so much."

Niles squeezed her hand. "Of course we can. There's nothing I'd love more. Except maybe to hold you in my arms all night."

She hugged him warmly. "I'd love that, too."

Niles reached into his pocket for his keys and smiled. "Then let's go home."

THE END


End file.
